The Dangers of Marring for Money or Power
by SarcasmRox
Summary: A ReWrite of a Story by LiLbLueangeL1223. Draco is up for minister. Fudge wants a 'Family Man'. Draco's not married and Hermione is in a dead end job and needs the cash. Can they pull off this scam or are they just scaming eachother?
1. Spouse for Rent

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. I AM RE-WRITING A STORY BY . IT WAS BASED ON HARRY POTTER AND _BORROWED HEARTS_. NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS MEANT BY EITHER OF US. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I AM DOING THIS BECAUSE I FEEL THAT I AM A HORRIBLE WRITER BUT A GREAT RE-WRITER. TELL ME WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE SO THAT I CAN FIX IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DO LIKE SO THAT I CAN KEEP IT.**

**REVIEWER SHOUT-OUTS:**

**WHERE I THANK REVIEWERS… SO REVIEW AND BE SHOUTED AT!! L.**

A dazzling brunette in her mid twenties bustled around a dark British bookstore _Flourish and Blots_. The seemingly plain-Jane store was anything but. It was a wizarding shop specializing in spell books and magical novels. The girl working there was just as "odd". She was a witch. Not just any witch, but Hermione Granger, the perfectionistic, know-it-all Hogwarts' valedictorian that was once thought of as destined to run the Ministry of Magic.

After graduating from Britain's best academy of Witchcraft , she explored her passion for books. After only three days she landed this job and has been at the same position for almost six years. She had always felt that knowledge could get you anywhere. However, lately, it seemed to be getting her nowhere, but in debt.

She thought of her tow best school friends; Harry and Ron. Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the boy who had saved us all, was now hunting criminals and dark sorcerers for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. He had married Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister one year junior to the trio. Their beautiful twins, now 2 years old, were beautiful; Amedian and Alma. They had the signature Weasley red hair, which fell on Amedian moppishly and was smooth and sleek on Alma.

Ronald had done well for himself as well. He had moved to Romania and was now working with Dragons daily; under his older brother, Charlie's expert instruction. His wife, Lavender was due with their second child in two months.

Hermione felt a pang of envy every time she thought about them. They wouldn't even talk to the opposite sex in school and now they were married with children and what did she have? An over-priced shit hole of an apartment in a bad neighborhood that she could hardly afford and to top it all off hadn't had a date in almost a year.

It wasn't as if she couldn't find a date its that she couldn't find perfection and Hermione couldn't just settle. That was so un-Grangerish. She had to be right and so did he. Every time that she went out with a guy it was a disaster.

She was now putting books away on a rather high shelf in the back, when she heard a _poof _near the base of her ladder. She looked down into the abandoned fireplace and there was a head floating in the flames.

"HOLY SHOOT!!!!" she screamed as she fell off the ladder.

- -- --- ---- ---- ------

In a lavish mansion on the outskirts of wizard London a fit, sleek, cunning, and changed Draco Malfoy paced his living room.

After graduation his muggle-hating, evil, Death-Eater of a father died. He was now free. He could say, do and think whatever he wanted. He was finally able, with his mother's help, pursue a career in the Ministry.

In his short time he used every resource at his disposal to do his job. He was up for promotion and the Minister of Magic was retiring. Draco would have almost killed to get this job. It was as good as his. There was only one problem: Fudge wanted a "family man". Draco had spent the last years working non-stop just to get this job. It was his love. He barely slept and hadn't had time to be with a woman emotionally in years. There was the occasional bimbo and Pansy had been available, but nothing could keep his interest long.

The only person Draco had really found time to talk to at all was his friend Percy Weasley, yes that's right Weasley. After some time at the ministry they both had worked out a friendship of necessity. Now, that the war was over they had really become close tracking down the people responsible for the deaths of Arthur Weasley and Vincent Crabbe. His mind re-played their previous conversation:

_"Draco!" Draco turned, and saw Percy._

_"Oh, Hi!"_

_"Listen, I just had a talk with Cornelius Fudge, and I heard that he wants to visit you."_

_"What? Why?" Draco asked. "I thought he was just in Jamacia!"_

_"Well, you know that he has been gone for some time. Now he wants to find people worthy for his position. You know, to be the Minister of Magic. Well, he decided to come live with you for a couple of months, to see if you are the kind of person to run the Ministry. But since he now is a 'family man' and wants somebody to take over his job after he retires to be found the 'love of his life' on this trip he wants the new minister to be happily married."_

_"What?" yelled Draco. "But I'm not married. And I don't think that I ever will be, not any time soon, at least!"_

_"Yes, I realized that. I've been thinking on this for a few days and I think I have the solution; a pretend wife."_

_"And where am I to find said 'Pretend wife'?" Draco asked confused and stressed._

_"That's where I come in!" announced Percy._

- -- --- ----- -

"You want me to what?" Hermione screeched at a voice that she hadn't heard since Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Be Draco Malfoy's wife."

"You said that already. My problem is in the 'wife' part?"

"It's only for a month or two and it pays 6000 galleons," Percy explained.

_That's enough for a new house! "_Why should I do anything to help that prick?"

"Because that 'Prick' as you so eloquently put it found the guy that killed my dad. He is one of the best people that I have ever met and I have a deep respect for the man. You shouldn't go around judging people just based on their past, either!" Percy answered getting progressively more emotional with each word.

"If its that important to you then I'll do it," she said giving in to her debt and her friend's plea. "What do I need to do…?"

- -- -- - -- - - - -- - -

"Are you sure about this? I mean where'd you find a woman who would drop her life for only 600 galleons?" asked Draco.

"6000"

"6000!" exclaimed Draco, "When did you come up with 6000?!?!"

"You always said that you wished all the money that your dad left you could be used on something important… This is important." Percy responded coolly.

"Well, I do have plenty… But where did you find her?" he asked concerned with the state of his bride to be. _If he got her off of some God forsaken street corner I'll…_

"I have my connections and I think that you'll like her a lot. She's funny, smart, sweet, cute, and…"

"...and Desperate"

- -- - - -- - -

_Okay Hermione. You can do this… You can go in that house and be Mrs. Malfoy. It will get you out of that horrible apartment and it could be a good time. Please let Percy be right. Now let's just ring the doorbell. _A shaking hand with light red nail polish extended a finger towards an engraved iron serpent and touched its head lightly. The serpent shuddered slightly under the touch and then slid up the door and through a hole onto the inside where it let out a flash of purple light and a bell sound.

_She's here… Okay Draco put on your sexy/nice face and lets go answer the door… _He walked over to it and grabbed the handle _Lets see what ball and chain is behind door number one. _"Hello."

"Hi." _Look at him. He hasn't changed… at least not on the outside. He is still so sinfully tempting. Did I just think that? Oh Merlin! Where did that come from? Probably from that same place as this urge to just rip his tight black shirt._

"I'm Draco. And you are…" _This woman looks so familiar. She is so beautiful. Where did Percy find her?_

_He DOESN'T REMEMBER ME? _"You don't remember me. I'm surprised. _Actually,_ I'm amazed."

_Actually??? Who says actually like… _"Hermione?"

"Bingo."

**A/N: Good Place to end it for now… I hope that my re-write does the story justice!! Pleas read and review and write!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER AND TODAY,**

_**Cydni**_


	2. Meeting the Love of Your Life

CHAPTER ONE RE-CAP:

_She's here… Okay Draco put on your sexy/nice face and lets go answer the door… He walked over to it and grabbed the handle Lets see what ball and chain is behind door number one. "Hello."_

"_Hi." Look at him. He hasn't changed… at least not on the outside. He is still so sinfully tempting. Did I just think that? Oh Merlin! Where did that come from? Probably from that same place as this urge to just rip his tight black shirt._

"_I'm Draco. And you are…" This woman looks so familiar. She is so beautiful. Where did Percy find her?_

_He DOESN'T REMEMBER ME?"You don't remember me. I'm surprised. Actually, I'm amazed."_

_Actually??? Who says actually like… "Hermione?"_

"_Bingo."_

**REVIEWER SHOUT-OUTS:**

**This is where I thank my reviewers. So. Review and get SHOUTED at**

**Pau-0803 - I hope that this chapter came soon enough. Thanx for reviewing**

**DivaLuna - Thank you sooooo much for reviewing. You're 'freaking amazing' too!**

**Blondkellycrazy - Thanx and I'll try my best to finish it!**

**Catie – Thank you. I am so happy that I am Re-writing it too! : )**

**LiLbLueangeL1223 – Thank you again for letting me have the story!!! I hope that you like what I have done with it : )**

**JennaMoon – Thank You for Reviewing all my stuff :D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK FOREVER BUT I HOPE THAT IT WAS WORTH IT. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT AND I DO WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT THAT'S JUST THE WAY THAT I WORK. DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER AND TODAY AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF. REMEMBER THAT, LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE ON THIS SITE , THEY'RE ALL VERY MUCH WORKS IN PROGRESS!**

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, his winning smirk now fallen and his hands beginning to sweat. MUDBLOOD?!?! Don't freak Draco. _She's just here selling books or promoting elf welfare or some other muggle-loving shitty thing… she's not here to be my wife. She's not here to be my wife. If I say it enough it will have to be true! She's not here to be my wife…_

"Percy called me. He said that you needed a wife and it paid really well. I told him that it was only because I needed the money and that he was practically family," She rambled. Noticing the perplexed look on his face adding quickly, "Was this just some kind of sick joke?" _I really will kill him if this is a joke. Oh Merlin! What if it is…_

"No. Unless someone is playing one on me this is no joke.." Draco retorted trying a smile, that just wasn't working. _Why does it have to be her? That bastard…_

"I-I don't think so." _Why am I doing this?!? Oh yeah the money… Damn._

"Why don't you come in? Its cold and I guess that we need to talk," he said stepping side ways and clearing her entrance. _Why me?!?_

"Yeah," she said bending over to grab one of her many bags.

"No. Don't. I have servants for that. ALFONSO," he said motioning for her to set her bags back down. "Please, come in. I guess that I can't have my new wife catching her death, now can I? I'd need to go pay for a new one" _WHY ME?!?!_

Hermione chuckled slightly and then followed her "significant other" into the house as Alfonso gathered her many bags. The entry way was grand enough, but the great room… It was exactly that and more. The ceiling seemed to go on forever in a revolving, honey coloured wooden turret. The walls were stone. The many throws and pillows on the numerous couches added to the cozy warmth created by the glow of three fires. The entire space should have felt cold and foreboding, but it didn't. Hermione felt completely at home here in Draco's house. It was amazing to her that the place that she wanted to be more than any was right here.

They walked through to the dining room where, at a long beautifully carved wooden table sat a certain ginger ex-Head Boy. When he sensed them, Percy stood up and turned to face them, a huge grin playing across his face.

"Ahhh… Here you are. I was almost afraid that you had chickened-out," came a familiar voice. Hermione moved past the home's owner, leaving him behind to check out hers. _Not too shabby… No! Eww. Bad Draco. Mudblood._

"I almost did," she chuckled as her friend enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. I know that you had a few, shall I say misgivings, about my good friend, Draco. I assure you that he will be a good boy," He said, with a certain twinkle in his eye and emphasizing that last bit with a quick look up to a still bemused Draco leaning against the wall. "Won't you Drakie?" Percy added just for good measure.

"Oh, of course, Percy-kins. I'll play nicely. Wizard Scout's honor," He commented holding his hand in a one fingered salute to his best buddy.

_Boys! I'll never understand them. Oh wel,l its only for a few weeks. At least he seems to be a tad light hearted about this whole thing. _"I don't mean to sound rude at all boys, but can we _please _move it along. I need to use the restroom."

"Up the hall fifth door on the left."

"Thank you, Percy."

"So where did you find her?"

"What? I didn't intentionally hire the woman of your deep suppressed dreams to be your wife behind your back. What are you talking about?" Percy smiled. He knew that he had struck a cord. He thought that he knew, though Draco would die rather than admit it, that he was attracted to a certain book-worm.

"No you didn't. You hired a know-it-all priss. That's what you did. You got the most difficult woman on the planet," He said. _SHE'S NOT THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS! Nightmares, maybe, but never dreams. I know that the constant ridicule may have sent that flag up to some people, but I swear as Merlin as my witness. Hermione Granger is not the 'woman of my dreams'._

"You are just going to have to get over it buddy. When Fudge is here, I don't care if she chops off your manhood with a meat cleaver, she's the woman of your dreams. Got it?"

"Ay, Ay Captain," Draco said sarcastically with disdain dangling off of the syllables. He about faced and left Percy at the table. He was going to do this. He was going to do this and there was nothing that could ruin it. He was going to be Minister of Magic no matter what, even if he had to date Potter.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly until dinner.

The three proceeded to the dining room, and sat down, at a very long table. Draco at the head seat, Hermione at his left, and Percy at his right. They sat in silence for a long time.

"So, Hermione how was your ride?" Percy asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Oh It was fine. The cab driver kept giving me weird looks though."

"He was probably just checking you out," Draco blurted.

"Really? You think so?"

"Why not? He probably got the desperate vibe coming off of you."

"Now, Draco that is now way to talk to your wife."

"Your right, Percy. I'm sorry, Granger." Draco had the look of a four year old who had just been told off for pouting but the apology was sincere.

"You should be."

"And he is. I assure you Hermione, Drakie-poo here won't be saying anymore mean things. Correct?"

"Yes, Percy," he said.

They sat in silence a bit longer. "This is really a great meal," Hermione said trying as Percy had.

"Yes I suppose it is. The cook really has a way with Muggle cuisine"

"This is Muggle? I would have never guessed that the Prince of Slytherin would have Muggle food in his house."

"Well, there are a lot of things that people would never have guessed about me."

"Really. Like what?"

"I guess you'll just have to find them out yourself Ms. Granger," Draco replied slyly.

**I THINK THAT IS A GOOD PLACE TO END THIS CHAPTER  FANFICTION HASN'T REALLY BEEN WORKING WELL FOR UPLOADING AND SUCH SO I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO GET THIS UP. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE!! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING.**

**LOVE YOU FOREVER AND TODAY,**

**CYDNI**


End file.
